Allen's view: Operation Dirtbag
Campaign: Damos Crusade : Scribblings from explorator Allen. So iv been under tarrens employment for less then 2 days.And iv had 3ed degree burns chased by 3 judge dreads shoot at by 12 men and learned half of my team are useless and the other half is freighting.Also that are sister team has my old rival working for tarren sister! cures that man to a thousand years of pain and suffering and with no light of the omnissiah to guide him! but that's all in the past.....2 days in the past that is... I digress the point being after I finely meet back up with the rest of my team and patch myself up, and oil myself are boss come by.Average looking gentleman who is a rouge trader.Now foolish I thought he would tell us to leave this hellish space port and load up on are ship praise be the omnisshiah my it be a good ship! BUT NOOOOO instead wur sent to tarrens planet witch sound good right?!?! RIGHT wrong wur sent there to hunt down a grupe of terrorist that tarren and his arbites are even having a hard time with. So who do they call The orks to just clear them out? guardsmen's or battle servitors with friend or foe tags no us...me a teenager on steroids a ork, saleman a psyker a....I don't know a wolfman and a useless arbites who prefers to chase random men instead of finding out why his fellow men of the law are killing his partners and innocent civilians. poor tarren must be stretched thin So after about 30min later we come up with a sting operating. Mostly do to are arbites being a pain in the mechanical ass. So we decide to be arms dealer and I in my brilliance make some guns that can not be detected by metel detectors I make aboit 200 and we load them off and set off to a crimelord to find out more info on are target. So now are team set out with are merchandice. with are lovely arbites following us with a team of other worthless arbites.What do u get when you worthless and stupid together? usless! and that what we had following us a team of usless!. now after a while of traveling threw the underdark and a bit of chit chating. and are wolf so kindly pulling my..i mean are guns one of are team mate's notice 5 men aprocing us. now we wur exspecting some trubel and we wur readey. But the foolish men just fired at us! now the events that follow can only be a one side soughter as all 5 of them missed us and are team responded with leathel force are kid of the teem who i thot was a only fist started by shooting of one the the mens legs! afterwords i shouted stop take them alive so we can get some info!. lucky for me are rouge trader agreed with this and shot a gun out of 2 mans hands and are pyker mindblasted one into a comma i think.or it might have been the 50 shoots hiting him frum the wolf behind me. no there was one last man and i dident wish to look worthless, however all i had out at the moment was my shockstaff that i use as a walking staff. so i decide to throw it like a javlen. and thank the omnissiah it worked, I peged the awfule man right in the head and with a shock he cam falling to the ground like a lifeless dall. we storm the knocked out men (the alive ones that is) and drag them into a near by wherehouse witch lucky was empty along with my guns. Now as we wur just dicusing the best means to get info out of them. which i belived was punmping them full of truth drugs and the kid figured some fist would work just as well, whille we are debating however off all things are loathe'ed a arbites who was yelling in my ear the hole fight who i gladly ignoreing shows up. and he LOUDLY PROCLAMES all thies men must be juged and sentance to death this intance. befor we get anything good out of them! he walks up to each scans them with a data bad and there all wanted criminals with a fair bounty on each of there heads and then despite my atempts to convice him otherwise blows of all there heads! but one and a second later the kid hits him so hard his hole top half exsplodes in a shower of blood and gore. after about 10 mins of cleaning myself of and helping the wolf with blood in his fur witch he was deeply disgusted with wur off! (will finesh nuther time) Category:Log Category:Campaign Category:Damos Crusade